<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Picture's Worth 1000 Words by AzureXSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698033">A Picture's Worth 1000 Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake'>AzureXSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Scenario with single dad Tsukishima going to his daughter's parent-teacher conference and falling in love with her soft-spoken and caring teacher? This would be too cute! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Admin Blue's Work</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Picture's Worth 1000 Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Tsukishima-san, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” they greet, extending a hand to him.</p>
<p>“Likewise,” he responds with a shake of their hand as he takes in their appearance, surprised to find that they look really sweet. Not that he should expect much else from a kindergarten teacher. At least his daughter seems to be in good hands.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind standing. I tried to nab some folding ones from the gym but all the other teachers got to them first.” They're also cute when they’re bashful. “I’ll try to keep the meeting quick.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem. How is Mai doing in class?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely spectacularly,” they assure him with a tender smile. “She’s already showing signs of great potential academically, something I hear she gets from you. Her reading levels are far beyond that of her peers. Did you read to her a lot as a toddler?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did actually,” he admits, a little shocked. They picked up on that just because his daughter likes to read? He supposes it made sense. It is nice to know that they’re so attentive and competent, puts his mind at ease.</p>
<p>“That explains it.” There’s a slight pause, as if they’re debating something. “It’s a bit of a personal question, forgive me if it’s rude, but is Mai’s mother around?” He knew the question was probably going to come up but it still made him swallow a hard lump in his throat.</p>
<p>“No, not since Mai was a baby.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m very sorry to hear that. That’s really a shame. A girl like Mai deserves to have both of her parents.” To say he’s shocked to hear that come from them would be the understatement of the year! It’s a thought he often has but never thought he’d hear it come from someone else’s mouth. Once they see the obvious state of complete disbelief on his face, they rethink what they just said and turn rosy. “I’m very sorry, it just slipped out.” They go to their desk and begin shuffling around papers, looking for one in particular. “I asked because the class did a family drawing last week and- ah, here it is- and Mai’s drawing was kind of… surprising.”</p>
<p>They hand him the colorful crayon drawing, which is surprisingly detailed. In it, though, stand three people. It starts with him on the left, Daddy, then Mai in the middle, and last stick figure is _____-sensei, according to the arrow pointing to it.</p>
<p>“I-I see,” he stutters, looking equally as abashed by his daughter’s handiwork and adjusts his glasses in an attempt to hide it. That certainly got him thinking.</p>
<p>“I have no problem that Mai has taken such a liking to me,” they tell him, though, not while looking in his direction, finding their desk a tad more interesting, a fond smile on their face, “It’s just something you should know about.” He nods in understanding, then remembers they aren’t looking at him.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, the student were also asked to write something to go along with their pictures. Here you go.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Tsukishima Mai</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I live with Daddy in our house. It is big and sometimes gets lonly but Daddy trys really hard at work. I get babysat a lot. I do not like the ones Daddy picks. I like _____-sensei much more. I think Daddy wood like them too. I hope that Daddy and _____-sensei get marred one day and we can be a happy family.</i>
</p>
<p>Oh. He can’t really stop the snort of laughter that comes with the misspelling in the last sentence. At least she tired. He hopes she doesn’t want them to get ‘marred’ once she finds out how to spell ‘married,’ though.</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to have a talk with her once I get home.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t be too hard on her; she’s a really good kid and I wouldn’t want to see her discouraged.” With everything they say, the better taste he thinks Mai has. “Oh, um, those are for you to take home. Anything else you’d like to know?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s everything I think I need. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Can expect to see you at the next conference?” they question as the two of them walk to the classroom door.</p>
<p>“Yes, you can.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>So will he, and the chance of getting to know them even better. He walks through the halls of the school feeling lighter than he has in years. Maybe Mai really is onto something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>